


On My Radar

by withmyradio



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, And also knows a lot about Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Is not great at his job, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff, but he's pretty good at other things, considering she's undercover recruiting for the Resistance, which is pretty helpful for Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withmyradio/pseuds/withmyradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has done many things for the Resistance – cut her hair, dyed it, gone undercover on the new Starkiller Base – but she never really imagined Matt the radar technician would be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Radar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 Reylo Valentine's Day Exchange!
> 
> Prompt: Matt the Radar Technician and Rey smut AU where Matt is basically trying to talk Kylo Ren up but Rey ends up being attracted to "Matt" instead.

Rey has done many things for the Resistance – cut her hair, dyed it, gone undercover on the new Starkiller Base – but she never really imagined Matt the radar technician would be one of them.

Like, lets be real, it’s not as though Finn or Poe or the General would expect her to spread her legs for the cause. They’d be infuriated if they even suspected what she has planned. But the fact is that Matt the (worst) radar technician (in the galaxy), weirdo though he may be, is also somehow best friends with Kylo Ren. Seriously, the guy won’t shut up about him; she’s learned more about her nemesis from listening to Matt than from combing through the years of intel the Resistance prepped her with before this mission. If she can turn him to the Light, make an informant of him, he’ll be their greatest asset, and if she does have to spread her legs to make that happen, well… She’s done worse for less.

She’s rarely done anything more frustrating, however. It’s practically impossible to seduce someone when they respond to all overtures with Fun Facts About Your Mortal Enemy. According to Matt, Kylo Ren is the best at everything, a fiction she longs to refute. What she wouldn’t give to be able to respond to “Kylo Ren was the youngest initiate to ever master Force lightning. He’s sooo awesome at it,” with “You know what he’s not sooo awesome at? Reading my mind. He’s also not great at not getting slashed in the face by my lightsaber.”

Too bad saying so would blow her cover.

So she doesn’t, and instead endures all the Fun Facts he can provide, making note of them and using them. Even though she hasn’t officially turned him, he’s still helpful that way at least. She tries, she really really does! She’s a scavenger, she knows how to be persistent. But he’s… Whatever he is. No matter what she does, or says, or wears, nothing works. He just blushes and tells her what Kylo Ren would think about what she’s doing or saying or wearing, and that would be useful if she was trying to seduce Kylo Ren but she’s not so it isn’t.

Defeat is bitter, but she’s a pragmatist along with everything else. She knows when she’s beaten. She knows when to give up.

Strangely, once she finally gives up on seducing Matt, he ends up kind of seducing himself. He shows up at her quarters late one night out of the blue, drunk and a little… Twitchy. He’s his usual goofy self in his orange vest and gray jumpsuit, blond hair like a bird’s nest, oversized glasses perched on the bridge of his overlarge nose. Behind the thick lenses, his eyes dart away from hers, and he keeps biting his lips, not in a sexy way, but as though he doesn’t realize he’s doing it.

“Matt?” Rey asks, confused. As luck would have it, she’s pretty drunk herself, having finished off an entire bottle of wine for reasons she can’t really remember but probably have nothing to do with the fact that they haven’t really hung out or spoken in a few weeks, ever since she’s decided to forget about turning him. It’s weird but she’s happy to see him standing there. She’s kind of missed his strange, strangely familiar face. Plus her mandatory weekly reports are much shorter without all the Kylo Ren facts he’d been providing. Enlarging the font can only fool the General for so long.

He brushes past her without saying anything, and she realizes for the first time just how tall he is, how broad. And warm. It’s… Disconcerting, really, distracting. But she gives herself a little mental shake and sets to figuring out, in her usual direct manner, what’s going on. 

“So… What’s going on?”

He sits down on her bunk and fidgets, wringing his hands mindlessly.

“I just, uh – haven’t seen you in like 19 days, so I wanted to, uh – see you?” He says it like it’s a question, and also like he’s sad about it, and his deep voice is lightly slurred, and it’s kind of endearing actually. “I brought this.”

With a wobbly flourish he produces a bottle of something from inside his lame utility vest, which actually he probably doesn’t need to be wearing considering he must have clocked out hours ago. 

“Oh.”

She crosses the room to sit next to him, and can’t fail to notice the way his gaze skims over her body. She’d almost feel self-conscious in her thin camisole and shorts if not for the fact that this at least proves to her that as much as he loves Kylo Ren, he doesn’t _love_ Kylo Ren. Because she had wondered about that. It would have explained her total failure at least. But maybe the problem is actually just her. Oh and also she’s drunk. That helps.

“It’s Corellian brandy,” he informs her as she settles in on her bunk. The fit is tight thanks to his wide shoulders, and her entire side is pressed against his, every cell in her body suddenly humming at the contact, and what the fuck, really? Her head is spinning and she doesn’t think it’s from the wine. 

“I see,” she murmurs.

“It’s Kylo Ren’s favorite. He once drank an entire bottle worth thousands of credits over the course of a night. And woke up without a hangover.” 

His bottle, she notes, is barely a third full. But to be fair, her wine bottle is actually empty.

“And what about you?” she asks. “How much have you had tonight?”

He just shrugs.

When it becomes clear he isn’t going to answer, she takes the brandy from him and sets it aside.

“What are you doing here, Matt?” Her voice is gentle even without trying, because he’s kind of a pathetic drunk. He looks sad and lonely and he’s close enough that she could easily wrap her arms around him to comfort him. And she kind of wants to. This is her big chance to further her mission, after all, but… It’s more than that too.

“I just – I have something to tell you.” He smiles his nervous lopsided little smile, and it tugs at something in her memory, something she should pay attention to probably but can’t when he looks at her that way. “The Corellian brandy was just for courage. Kylo Ren has a snifter or two before every battle.”

Rey, suddenly thinking of her mark on the man’s face, just barely refrains from asking how that’s worked out for him.

“Okay, so…” she prompts. “Tell me.”

He turns to look at her, so close that she can feel the warmth of his breath ghosting over her skin, so close that she can see the light brown circles of color surrounding his pupils, contrasting sharply with the darker brown ring at the edge.

“Well, I mean, I know I’ve… Mentioned him a lot to you, and told you things about him, and I know you wonder how I know them but… Well…” He stares at her gravely, searching for something, and for some reason she feels like they’re standing at the edge of a cliff - like she’s waiting for him to push her off. Then the corners of his mouth twitch and the weird expectant feeling dissipates. His gaze drops to his lap. 

“Uh – He really likes you.”

“Wait, what?” Rey asks, thoroughly confused. “Who?”

“Kylo – Kylo Ren,” Matt says, looking almost surprised by his own words for some reason. “He uh, told me to tell you, and that I could go get him and he’d come here instead of me so I’d better –” 

Matt attempts to stand on wobbly legs and Rey’s mind reels. As far as she knows, Kylo Ren isn’t even on base. She hasn’t felt him, but then she’s been blocking her own Force signature. Still… How could he possibly… And does he realize… Is her cover blown? Must she leave now, when she’s so close to achieving her objective? She certainly can’t allow Matt to send Kylo Ren to her. He would recognize her just as quickly as she would recognize him if the circumstances were reversed.

“Wait.” She grabs his arm before he can fully rise, tugs him back down next to her, even closer than before. “ _Kylo Ren_ likes me? Matt, what about _you_?”

He looks at her blankly. “Me? I’m not – I’m not Kylo Ren! He’s, uh, charming. Very charming! And his face is the best. You’d like him. If he were here, you’d probably…”

“Probably what?”

A deep red blush chases it’s way up his neck and over his face. “Uh, let him kiss you. Let him stay with you here, all night.”

“But he’s not here,” she points out softly. “You are.”

“Well, yeah.” Matt’s voice is not just deep but also very smooth, she notices out of nowhere. Nice, even if it’s slurred. And confused. “But I’m not Kylo Ren. He was the youngest padawan to ever master all seven forms of lightsaber combat.”

She blinks at him. “Kylo Ren knowing seven different ways to run me through with a laser sword doesn’t really make me want to kiss him.”

“Well, he uh… Built that lightsaber. Lots of little parts,” he offers. “So he’s… You know, good with his hands. Like, really good. I bet he’d –”

Yeah, that’s not a sentence she really wants to hear the end of. Force but this is awkward! There’s something almost sweet about it though. Matt is very loyal to his friend, and regardless of how horrible that friend is, the loyalty itself is commendable. He’s going above and beyond as a wingman, certainly, but this has gone on long enough.

“What about _you_ , Matt?” She leans closer to him, reaches up and removes his glasses. His face is different without them, more austere, more familiar. “Do you want to kiss me? Stay here all night? Are you good with your hands?”

Matt gapes at her, mouth opening and closing like the fishes Master Luke would catch for dinner on Ach-to.

“But – Kylo Ren –”

Ugh, her two least favorite words. And yeah, _technically_ that Darkside jerkface is her whole reason for doing this, but honestly if Matt would stop mentioning him she’d be able to forget about him entirely. There’s just not a lot of room in her mind for her mission or Kylo Ren when Matt the kriffing radar technician is close enough to kiss. And oh, there’s an idea! Half because she wants to and half to shut him up, she leans forward and presses her lips to his. 

For several long and nerve-wracking seconds he freezes, possibly imagining all the awesome ways Kylo Ren might kill him with a laser sword for this, but then he apparently decides he doesn’t care – as evidenced by the way he shoves his tongue down her throat. It’s… Pretty intense, his response, and she can’t help but think that he kisses about as well as he fixes calcinators, but it’s been so long since anyone has wanted her like this that she doesn’t even mind. She simply relaxes and allows him to do as he pleases, allows him to plunder her mouth and taste her deeply, and when that first frantic burst of passion finally subsides she shows him what she likes.

She likes his lips, full and soft, and rubbing her own over his, parted just enough to feel the wet heat inside. She likes caressing his tongue with hers, sliding and moving together in something soft and warm and dreamy punctuated by little nips of her teeth to keep things interesting. She likes the way he whimpers and kisses her ever so slightly harder when she does it.

It would all be lovely if not for the fact that their positioning is so awkward, shoulder to shoulder on her bunk, heads turned at an unnatural angle to allow their mouths to merge this way. The ache in her neck is annoying and the whole situation is unsustainable; aside from anything else, she wants his hands on her, and in her wine-sodden state can’t quite work her mind around how to make that happen with the way they’re sitting.

Drunk though he is, this has obviously occurred to Matt, too. He solves the problem with an efficiency that impresses her, wrapping one arm around her waist and dragging her into his lap. Rey smiles against his lips and rearranges her legs so that she can straddle him. A gasp escapes him when she comes into contact with the hard ridge of his cock through his jumpsuit, and she grinds down on him, grinning as he gets even harder. Much like the rest of his body – shoulders, arms, chest – he is significantly bigger than she expected. He’s always given the impression of being lanky and skinny and just kind of _weedy_ , but what she can feel under his clothes suggests otherwise.

This, this is another thing she likes. The material of her shorts is so thin she can feel the throbbing heat of him straight through it, and she keeps moving on top of him, reveling in the friction. Every thrust of her hips sends sweet bolts of pleasure through her, warmth that is so ready to build into more and explode. She loses herself to it, writhing and moaning into the kiss neither of them have seen fit to break.

Of course, it’s just as the teeny tiny still conscious part of Rey’s brain notes that fact that he pulls away, and she groans in pure frustration; she’d been _so close_ to what she was reaching toward, that ecstatic burst she’s only ever achieved alone.

“Matt,” she whines, panting. “Please –”

He looks up at her, eyes wide, mouth swollen and bruised. “Not – Not like that,” he says. “I can’t – do that much longer anyway.”

“But –”

With reflexes that would have been impressive for anyone, let alone a drunk dude dazed (she flatters herself) with lust, he slides his large hands down to cup her ass, stands, lifts her, then tosses her onto her bunk. Seriously, he does it all in one smooth motion. It’s totally sweet. She’d mention it to him, really she would, except he’s already peeling off her camisole and shorts to leave her bare before him so she’s got bigger problems.

His eyes traversing her body once more, lingering on her breasts and the neat triangle of hair between her thighs, make her suddenly desperately self-conscious. She’s been eating better since joining the Resistance, but her years on Jakku whittled her down to barely more than the essential muscles, really. Her curves are still not what anyone would consider generous. Or, like, existent. Much.

Luckily, Matt doesn’t seem to care; he stares at her like he wants to devour her, before finally opening his mouth to speak.

“Hnghhh –” he says, very articulately, and she laughs.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, ears turning red, and she laughs even more. “Shut up, or I’ll shut you up.” 

“Is that what Kylo Ren would do?” she can’t help but tease him. 

He pauses, face blank, before giving an awkward chuckle. “That’s, uh – exactly what he’d do, actually.”

Then he’s on top of her, the really just excessive length of his body somehow fitting onto her tiny bunk, and his callused hands are touching her with an endearing kind of drunken reverence. He cups her breasts, and she can’t help but notice that they fill his large hands perfectly despite their small size. Whatever, he seems to like them, anyway, caressing them and pinching her nipples until they’re hard and aching.

His mouth follows, lips closing around one little peak and suckling even as his tongue flicks against it. It feels – well, kind of weird, honestly, but in a good way? It sends little sparks of pleasure along her nerve endings and makes her gasp, goads her into burying her hand in his messy hair. She hasn’t given much thought to his hair or its texture, but does note that it’s surprisingly rough under her touch. _I should lend him my leave-in conditioner_ she thinks, until he gently scrapes his teeth over her nipple and all thoughts of thinking fly right out of her head.

Which is convenient, really, because he follows that up by slipping his free hand between her thighs and running one long finger over her slit and that would have had the same effect. Rey suspects she must be just embarrassingly wet, and Matt confirms it by releasing her nipple and saying “You’re _so wet_ ,” with the sweetest most befuddled tone of surprise she’s ever heard.

“You _make me_ so wet,” she tells him, lifting her hips in search of more delicious friction. She’s still so tightly wound it won’t take much to make her snap, and oh she wants to. “Just touch me, Matt, please!”

He groans and returns his mouth to her breast, fingers delving into the heat between her legs. His touch is careful, exploratory, but also clumsy, and when he finally rubs her clit she suspects it’s by some happy accident. But she cries out and arches against him and he’s not nearly as stupid as he looks because he focuses all of his attention on that little spot immediately.

It feels… The way she imagines all that Force lightning Kylo Ren mastered at an incredibly early age would feel if it felt _amazing_ , like electricity dancing over her skin, lighting up her entire body with pleasure. She thinks it can’t get any better until he presses one long, thick finger deep inside her, caressing something she didn’t really know existed but enhances everything until her head is spinning with it, with pure energy and the Light Master Luke always says is within her (although, ew, who decided it was a good idea to have that thought in her head right now?).

Anyway. It all coalesces into a tight knot in her lower belly, and she just needs something, just one little thing, to pull her completely apart. 

“Please, yes, like that, just like that, please –” she chants, pretty much incoherent, just wanting, needing yearning –

He abandons her nipple to move slowly down her body, lips trailing past her ribcage and hipbones, leaving little stinging kisses and love bites and bruises. And ohhh, yes, she knows what she wants/needs/yearns for, and he gives it to her, covering her most sensitive flesh with his mouth and sucking viciously. At the same time, he slides a second finger inside, stretching her almost to the point of pain but not quite, something better, and then he flicks his tongue over her clit and she is just _gone_.

Every knot he tied in every muscle of her body comes undone at once, every synapse firing off a message of relief and release and pure undiluted joy. She shakes with it, arching her back to grind herself against his ridiculous face, inner walls pulsing around his ridiculous fingers. Matt doesn’t stop, even though between her crying and cursing he must surely be aware she’s coming harder than she’s ever come in her life, and every stroke of his tongue draws the pleasure out until it’s almost more than she can stand.

And then, just before it really is, he pulls away, pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh and breathing hard, little puffs of air tickling her oversensitive skin. She collapses back against her mattress, exhausted.

“I – That – I mean –” she gasps, still shocked that he’d gotten the hang of everything so quickly. And the multitasking… Like, she knows for a fact that Matt can’t even wire a control unit or adjust an A/D converter, much less do both at once, so that was unexpected. 

“Good?” he asks, raising his head and looking just adorably uncertain.

“Pretty good,” she says, huffing out a laugh. “Kylo Ren could have done it better.”

Instead of laughing with her as she expects, his expression turns grave, and she worries for a moment that she’s actually hurt him. But no, the look on his face is something else; she’s just not sure what.

“I know for a fact that’s not true,” he tells her, hesitantly, before crawling back up her body and looking down on her. “He’s – he’s never done that before. Actually, I really – I wasn’t lying before, I really do need to tell you something. I should have – Before – But – But I _want_ you, and for that to happen I really need to say –” 

She groans. All this seriousness is really harshing her afterglow.

“Does it have anything to do with Kylo Ren?” 

“…Yes?”

By the Force she hates that jerkface, she really does. “Then I’m going to need another orgasm to deal with it.”

She drags him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips all tangy and salty and sweet, and just like the first time he freezes before giving in and reflecting her desperation right back at her. His tongue seeks hers out with a bit more confidence this time, and she enjoys tangling them together as she works to remove his… Hideous orange utility vest and jumpsuit? Ugh. She moves her mouth from his to his cheek, to his pulse, to his (frankly ridiculous, just like everything else about him) ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and biting gently.

“I cannot believe I let you touch me while wearing this,” she whispers, and he lets out a sound that’s something like a laugh and a moan together as she pushes the vest and jumpsuit off his shoulders.

“You know what they say about radar technicians…” 

Actually, she doesn’t. “What do they say?”

“Um… We can… Find things? With radar?”

She rolls her eyes at him and knows he sees it even though it’s dark. “Why don’t you find your way out of that kriffing jumpsuit?”

Matt does, with alacrity, and dispenses with the undershirt and shorts he wears in addition so quickly that she has no chance to complain about them. When his naked skin is completely pressed to hers, she allows herself the luxury of running her hands over the broad expanse of his shoulders and down his well-muscled arms. His skin is the smoothest, softest thing she’s ever touched, but he has the body of a warrior, solid and scarred, not like any radar technician she’s ever met. There are things coming together in the back of her hazy mind, but they’re not nearly as important as all of his satiny skin under her fingers.

“I want you,” she tells him, in case he hasn’t quite realized it, and reaches down to finally wrap her hand around his throbbing cock. He really is big, the biggest she’s had, and something tightens deep inside at the thought of him stretching her, filling her. “What do you want?” 

“I –” he stutters, gasping as she strokes him. “I – Oh – I – I want you, I want –”

“And?” She slows her movements, leaving him whimpering and desperate for more, a little torture to draw the truth out of him. 

“I want you to call me Ren,” he says, the words all rushed together. “While we – Please, that’s what I want.”

And in the back of her mind, all the puzzle pieces finally fall into place, revealing a picture that ought to horrify her - and she’s not even really that surprised. It’s been right in front of her this whole time, and she’s been seeing it, just not… Looking. She’s gotten a little more with this potential informant than she bargained for. But honestly she wants him inside her too badly to care.

She grins up at him, shifting to position him at her entrance. “Kinky. I like it.”

“It’s not –” 

“Come on, _Ren_ ,” she says, a challenge in her voice. “You have me at your mercy… I thought you can take whatever you want?” 

He’s already pushing inside of her as the words hit him, and he freezes yet again, halting as completely as a Resistance escape pod caught in the tractor beam of a First Order destroyer. 

“What? I – What did you say?” 

She takes advantage of his shock to pull him close, hold him tight and flip him over, bracing her arms on his shoulders so that she can lower herself slowly onto him. He gasps as she takes him in inch by agonizing inch, watching wide-eyed as his cock disappears inside her. His face is really just priceless, and so is the feel of him opening her, just like she thought it would be.

After what seems like an eternity he’s finally buried to the hilt, and it’s just… Almost too much. It almost hurts, and she feels almost too full, but… Almost. Just enough.

“Come on, Ren,” she repeats, cupping his cheek tenderly before reaching for what she really should have realized was a terrible wig far sooner. She yanks it off and his long dark hair falls around his shoulders, framing the ridiculous face she really should have recognized immediately. Last but not least, she drops the Force shield she really should have abandoned the second understanding dawned, but better late than never, right?

His already wide eyes widen even further somehow as he realizes exactly what he’s feeling from her, and she smiles when she can feel him again, sense his presence in the back of her mind, see the shiny line of her scar across his face.

“Rey,” he breathes, her name beautiful on his lips. "It is you."

Her fingers sink into his hair – _so silky, definitely doesn’t need my leave-in conditioner, mmm_ – and she lowers her face to meet him in an openmouthed kiss. He growls into her mouth, seriously, actually growls, and clamps his hands on her hips with bruising force.

She allows it. She figures she’s tortured him enough, and he’s earned the right to hold her down like this, earned the right to thrust up into her again and again. Well, you know, plus it feels amazing. With her Force shield down, and his too apparently, their bond is back in action, and she's feeling delicious echoes of what he feels as well as hearing his thoughts.

_“So tight, so hot, wanna do this forever, wanna destroy you… But like in a good way… Wanna make you come… Can’t, ah, gods, just hurry…”_

It’s really quite entertaining.

 _“Forget it, don’t care if you come…”_ he grouses inside her head. 

 _“Yes you do,”_ she thinks back at him. _“Touch me, like before.”_

He obeys immediately, mashing his finger against her clit like it’s a button that does something awful on Starkiller, like actually obliterate planets, hard enough that it would hurt except it just doesn’t because _nothing_ hurts right now. Everything feels just right and perfect and waves of pleasure are radiating all through her, and then he changes the angle of his thrusts and everything whites out into a haze of blinding Light. It feels even better than before, the sensation of her body clamping down on his rockhard flesh inside her more satisfying than words can express.

 _“More satisfying than words can express? I like that.”_ Even the tone of his thoughts is smug. 

 _“Shut up,”_ she thinks, but there’s no heat or anger in it. She feels like she’s floating, warm and relaxed and safe in the arms of her most deadly enemy but hey what relationship is perfect, really? He’s earned the right to be smug, she supposes.

 _“Make me shut up,”_ he demands. _“Make me come.”_

She smiles lazily down at him, enjoying the strain on his face as he tries to hold back. 

“No,” she murmurs aloud. Before he can protest she uses all her strength and a little borrowed from the Force to roll them over so that he’s once again pressing her into the mattress. “I’m not going to make you do anything… I’m going to _let you_ come.”

_“Hnghhhh –”_

He abandons all control and pounds into her, so hard she wonders if he could actually, like, injure her that way, and that would bring the smugness to intolerable levels, surely. Better to wrap this up as quickly as possible.

“Come on, Ren. Come inside me.” And when that doesn’t quite do it, she raises her head to brush her lips over the shell of his really quite perfect ear. “Don’t be afraid… I feel it too.”

 _“I hate you,”_ he thinks, and then his cock is pulsing inside her, shooting his hot come as deep as it can go again and again until he’s spent.

When it’s finally over – and she aches between her legs as she has never ached before, and loves it – he collapses on top of her, struggling to catch his breath. She strokes his hair and kisses his face, soft, gentle.

“No you don’t,” she tells him.

He sighs. “No I don’t. But I wish I did. Rey… Force, Rey, what are we going to do?”

She can feel his despondency, can feel him wallowing in it like the child he sometimes is, but she can also feel something he hasn’t noticed yet: the Light, not just inside of her, but inside of him as well. It’s always been there, she’s sensed it before, but it’s never been so bright, never driven the shadows away so completely.

“Well, the Resistance is always looking for good radar technicians,” she says with a grin. “And failing that, I guess you’ll do.”

He glares down at her, but bright joy fills his mind and hers.

“No, really, it’ll be fine… Our systems are older, they don’t even have calcinators. And the cafeteria has the best muffins.”

 

~Fin~ 

**Author's Note:**

> kylo-rey-all-day-erry-day.tumblr.com
> 
> The URL is an accurate summary of what I post ;)


End file.
